


dense clouds

by powderblew



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Shippuden, and let there be even MORE fluff, can be canon or au, commissioned for poppet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Humidity, hair ties, and heat. —Neji/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	dense clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggtoasties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoasties/gifts).



The thing with humidity is, that it’s uncomfortable. It’s like a wet, thick blanket on the skin and Neji hates that even more than the restrictive formal-wear he’s supposed to dress like in the compound or for meetings. He hates it because ever since Hinata gave up her position as heir to Hanabi – she refuses to remain under the jurisdiction of her father – he’s been her deputy. His uncle is convinced that Hinata will want the position back, sooner or later and so he’s been picking up the slack when it comes to clan politics.

Where Hinata found the spine he wasn’t sure, but then he looks over at Sakura who demonstrates a kata for Lee to help ease the pressure off his spine and wonders. He thinks, dryly, that he knows _exactly_ where Hinata got her spine from.

As much as Neji wants to disapprove, wants to criticize, reprimand or chastise the pink-haired medic for infecting his cousin with her stubbornness—he secretly commends her influence.

No clan leader must bend under the pressure of another power; especially the Hokage.

Even though, the future Hokage may be Hinata’s imminent husband.

“Who’s bright idea was it to have training in the middle of the day?” Tenten groans against the tree adjacent to the river. Her back flat against the bark as she takes refuge from the beaming sun.

“Gai-sensei,” Sakura supplies helpfully, dryly, and puts an elbow on Lee’s spine to help him _feel_ the stretch.

“And the menace isn’t even here!” Tenten groans, again.

“Gai-sensei said that he would be assisting Kakashi-sensei with an ANBU matter,” Neji decides to offer, it’s what was written in the poorly, structured note that one of his lackeys – Udon of all people – sent him.

“So we could’ve had training later?” Tenten demands with exasperation.

“No,” Sakura jumps in and swipes the nape of her neck with the back of her palm, “I have a shift tonight, Lee has some…extra training to do and I assume, Neji will be at the clan meeting with Hanabi tonight.”

Neji is fairly startled at her observation, “How do you know that there’s a clan meeting tonight?”

“Udon may be Gai-sensei’s lackey,” she shrugs and then grins a little, “But Hanabi is mine.”

That’s another thing Neji is… _intrigued_ by. He uses the word intrigued rather than interested because one has future implications and the other is temporary. Sakura seemed to have all high-ranking clan members and shinobi under her thumb. Perhaps it may be because she’s the head-medic in the hospital or courtesies of being the assistant to the Godaime during her reign, but she knows _almost_ everything.

He is perturbed, but in a good way; Sakura is _nothin_ g like her teammates.

“Look Neji,” Sakura sucks in the air and lets it hiss from the back of her throat through her teeth. She walks over to him brings her hands up, tugs at the black, elastic band at her wrist and reaches over him to gather his hair with one smooth swoop. Then she ties the curtain of dark brown hair into a high ponytail, “If you don’t get your hair off the back of your neck, you’re going to get a heatstroke and in good conscious, could not let this pass.”

He swallows thickly when her fingers brush the sides of his throat; Sakura is _nothing_ like her teammates.


End file.
